


Please Don't Tell Our Fathers

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al and Scorpius will do anything to convince Auror Longbottom not to tell their fathers about the prank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Tell Our Fathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).



> Written for uniquepov's birthday. Thanks to phoenixacid for the beta. Features authority figure roleplay, threesome, age difference, rimming

Neville stared at the two young men sitting naked in front of him. They both looked small and cold, hands clasped in their laps in an attempt at modesty that they'd had no care for only moments before.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" he asked.

"Come on, Neville, it really wasn't that big a deal."

"Mr Potter, I would suggest that you treat the person deciding whether you'll spend the night in a Ministry lock-up with a bit of respect. Starting with his title."

Albus had the grace to look shame-faced. "I'm sorry, Auror Longbottom."

"As for whether this was a big deal or not, clearly it was, since the Aurors were called in. Maybe you think this is just one big prank, but we have the Statute of Secrecy for a reason. You should just be relieved that it was me that got the call; and that I got there before any reporters. What do you imagine your fathers would have said if they heard about this little incident in _The Daily Prophet_? Or if they were the ones on the call-out?"

Albus' skin blanched at the mention of his father. Neville couldn't tell if the blood was draining from Scorpius' face – the boy was entirely too pale – but his eyes widened at the thought.

"What do you think they'll say when I tell them?"

"Please, Auror Longbottom, there's no need to involve our fathers, is there?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, Sir. They really don't need to know."

"You've broken the law. You don't think they'll realise you did something wrong when you're up before the Wizengamot?"

"Please, Sir. No one except you knows. We'll accept any punishment you want, just please don't tell our fathers," Albus said.

"And what sort of punishment would you suggest?"

"Anything," Scorpius said. "Lines. House arrest. You could even whip us if it means you don't tell our dads."

Neville felt his cock jump at the mention of whipping and sternly told it to calm down. For Merlin's sake he'd changed nappies on both of them. They were the children of two of his closest friends and colleagues. They were not two men that he should be thinking about in a sexual way.

"There will be no whipping," he said. Did disappointment run over Al's face at that pronouncement? "This is serious; I can't just let it go. I could get in a lot of trouble – or did you forget I have reports to file?"

"You could say the perps had disappeared before you arrived," Albus said.

"We could do something for you. Make it worth your while," added Scorpius.

Neville didn't bother to hide the scepticism in his voice. "And what do you suppose you could do to make this 'worth my while'?"

Scorpius rose from the kitchen chair he was seated at, his hands falling away from his groin. Neville couldn't look away as Scorpius crossed the kitchen to him. He was long and pale and graceful, from the top of his head to the cock that was standing at attention. He dropped to his knees and pushed aside robes so that he could open the placket of Neville's trousers.

"Scorpius," he breathed. He'd meant to warn the boy away, but his voice sounded like a plea and he felt himself blush. He looked down as Scorpius pulled his cock out; the front of his red robes fell across Scorpius' back, contrasting sharply with that white-blond hair. Warm breath ghosted across his skin and his pulse jumped at the sensation. He had to look away from the picture at his feet and he looked up, his eyes finding Albus, still sitting in his chair, but now with hand wrapped around his erection.

Neville groaned and Scorpius seemed to take it as an invitation. Seconds later there was a mouth around his cock.

He was going to stop this madness. Any second now, he told himself, as his fingers tangled in silken strands and his hips bucked forward into that excruciating warmth.

Who was he kidding? He was going to hell.

"Stop!" He tugged at Scorpius' hair, enjoying the little whimper that he made at the pull on his hair. "If I'm going to risk my job for you, then I'm going to have my cock up your arse. Understand me?"

Scorpius nodded eagerly and turned on the spot, spreading his legs wide and tilting his hips so that Neville had no doubt how much he wanted this.

"You think I'm going to waste my time preparing you? No. Albus, get off your butt and do some work."

Al was off his chair in a second. Neville stepped across to sit at the kitchen table. "Turn around. I want to see."

They moved and Neville was presented with that arse again, and Albus Potter kneeling behind it, spreading pale cheeks and running his thumb across the puckered hole.

"Um, lubricant, Auror Longbottom?"

Neville snorted, but waved his wand and caught the tube that came from the other room. "I don't think he gets this yet," Neville said. "Your tongue first, Mr Potter."

 _Oh yes,_ he thought as he watched the dark head bury itself in Scorpius arse. _There are special levels of hell for people like me._ He tried to tell himself he cared, but his hand never stopped slowly stroking his cock.

Scorpius' chest was against the floor, his cheek pressed against the wood as his mouth made delicious moans and whimpers and begging pleas.

"Enough!" he said. "Get him ready."

Albus pulled away and coated his fingers with lubricant before pressing two straight in. Scorpius didn't even pause, just pressed his hips back begging for more.

"Is he always this much of a slut, Mr Potter? Does he always beg for cock this shamelessly?" Both boys moaned and he saw Scorpius' hand move. "Don't even think about it, Mr Malfoy. Only I'm allowed to touch your cock tonight."

Scorpius' fingernails scratched across the floor and it was clear he wanted to hold onto something. Neville couldn't wait any more.

He stood and pushed his cock against Al's lips. "Get me nice and wet," he said, and Al did just that, licking from base to tip before taking the entire length in his mouth. "Merlin, Albus, where did you learn to suck cock like that?"

Albus grinned up at him. "He's ready for you, Sir."

"Move then."

Albus shuffled to the side and Neville knelt, moving his robes so that he didn't end up kneeling on them. Then he pushed forward in one long thrust and both boys groaned.

"Tell me," he said as he began to move. "Whose idea was it?"

It was a Potter thing to do, the sort of thing Harry might have done. Certainly the sort of thing Harry's dad would have done. But it was Scorpius who answered.

"Mine," he gasped. "All mine."

"So it's your fault that Al is in this position?" Neville kept his thrusts long and slow, enjoying every moment of tight heat around him.

"Yes, Sir," Scorpius said. "Don't blame Al."

"Perhaps you should help Al with his problem then."

Both boys got his point immediately, and Scorpius pressed up his chest off the floor. He opened his mouth wide, clearly eager for a cock in his mouth. Neville watched Al put both hands in that hair and hold Scorpius head still, then begin to piston his hips. Oh, _fuck_. He was watching Albus Potter fuck Scorpius Malfoy's face, and the night wasn't even over yet.

Albus had started talking and it didn't sound like he'd stop anytime soon. "That's it, baby. Take it all. You know you love being full both ends, love having my cock in your mouth and some hot guy in your arse. And now it's an Auror, Scorpius, just like you wanted. It's _Auror Longbottom_ fucking you, and you're gonna come without anyone touching you, aren't you?"

From the sounds Scorpius was making it was entirely possible he'd come untouched and Neville couldn't let that happen; he wanted to feel that cock pulse in his hand. He bent over Scorpius' body so he could reach that heavy erection and it was as silken and hard and hot as he'd imagined. As soon as his body changed position Scorpius began to moan, the sound strangled and muffled with his mouth so full, but his arse was clenching and Neville was going to come in minutes like he was the same bloody age as them.

"That's it, baby," Albus was saying. "Scream around my cock as you come."

Scorpius' cock was just as perfect when it was pulsing in orgasm and the ripple around him sent Neville over the edge, drawing a primal roar from the back of his throat. When he came back to himself Scorpius was still whimpering as Albus moved mercilessly in his throat.

"Come, Albus," Neville said, knowing it would send him over the edge. "Come now."

Al's head fell back and his entire body stilled for long moments as Neville watched Scorpius swallow. Then, as one, they collapsed on the floor, a tangle of naked limbs and red robes. Al let out a snort of laughter and soon their breathless chuckles filled the room.

"That was better than I'd imagined," Scorpius said. "We should always do what Al says."

"You should." Al pressed a kiss to Scorpius' cheek and Neville smiled down at his young lovers. He might be going to hell, but he was having fun getting there.

He shifted, thinking he was too old to be lying about on a cold kitchen floor, and he felt moisture soaking into his robes.

"Shit, Al," he said, pulling away. "We have to get these cleaned." He grabbed his wand and began trying to vanish the evidence of what he'd been doing with Harry Potter's son.

"Neville, stop! Calm down." Albus reached across Scorpius and grabbed Neville's hands. "Don't worry about it."

"You can't give the robes back to your father covered in semen stains, Albus."

"I could."

Scorpius giggled, but shut up quickly at Neville's glare.

"Or I could tell him that the robes were lost at the cleaners and keep them for us. Which is what I did." Neville found himself getting soundly kissed by the young Mr Potter and he relaxed again. "Happy birthday, _Auror_ Longbottom."


End file.
